My dream
by percabethlives4ever
Summary: Cristina had always loved to hunt. It helped that Apollo was her father, so she was great at archery. When she found out about the Hunters of Artemis she immediately wanted to join. It became her life dream.


**HI! Another oneshot, yay! This is for the Olympian Challenge on the Percy Jackson and the Land of Writing forum!**

**Enjoy!**

** My dream**

I had always loved to hunt monsters. Learning that I was a demigod is my first memory...

_I was 4 years old. I was sitting in my living room, trying to read. I had dyslexia and ADHD so I got really bored and frustrated. I slammed the book closed and was about to walk away, when my mom walked in._

_My mom was very pretty, it was no wonder my dad fell in love with her. But I had never understood until that moment why my father had left._

_My mom sat down and I climbed onto the couch beside her. She looked a little worried._

_ "What's wrong mommy?" I asked._

_She took a deep breath, "Sweetie, I don't expect you to understand this now and that's okay. One day you will. But I need to tell you this."_

_I looked at her with wonder filled eyes, "What is it mommy?"_

_"Sweetie, you're a demigod. Your father is Apollo, God of the Sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery and prophecy."_

I left when I was ten. My mom thought it was best that I got to Camp before the monsters started attacking.

I stayed at Camp for a summer, getting claimed by Apollo the very first day I was there. I had gotten my own bow and learned how good I was at archery. My favourite things to do were sing, do archery, and tell people stories.

I liked to tell people stories of stuff that would happen in the future to scare them, because they thought they were true, since my dad is the god of prophecy.

I got bored of Camp by the end of the summer. Well not exactly _bored_ but I wanted to go out into the real world. So I left with all the people who were going home for the school year.

But instead of going home, I decided to start hunting monsters. It was amazing; I loved it. It felt so nice to run, to use my bow.

I also hunted normal animals, but only for food. I loved the wilderness and didn't want to kill animals without a reason.

Not too long after I started hunting, living on my own in the wilderness, I learned about something called the Hunters of Artemis. I found a book about it in a shop I happned to go into while chasing a monster.

Although I had always hated reading, I found this subject intriguing. The Hunters of Artemis were like me! The more I read about it, the more I wanted to become one.

I practiced and practiced my hunting skills, until I felt like I would collapse. It was hard work but it was worth it; I had to follow my dream.

_9 months later_

It was summer time again and I decided I to go back to Camp. I got there a cople days after everyone else, but I didn't care. I was just happy to be back.

I realized I must look a lot different than I did when I was last at camp. I had grown taller and gained more muscles; I was skinnier and my hair was a lot longer. But I guess that's what living on my own in the wilderness did to me.

Not long after I got to camp, I found out the Hunters of Artemis were coming. I got so excited! This was my chance. I couldn't wait.

I was practicing archery when they arrived. It's not surprising, I'm usually practicing archery.

My routine at camp was this: Wake up, eat breakfast, archery, lunch, archery, dinner, camp fire, go to sleep. Archery is my top priority.

I don't know if they saw me practicing. I hoped they did. All I wanted was to be one of them, to be a huntress.

They were going to stay for a week. The first night they were there, as always, we played Capture the Flag. The teams were everyone against the huntresses. The huntresses always won. Of course this one was no different. But in this game, I meant them; I impressed them.

But I won't explain you all of that. I'll just tell you, they _definitely _know who I am now.

As the week progressed, I became better friends with some of them. We talked and I realized they were all really cool. Sometimes they would watch me practice. They would look at me in a way that no one ever has; I'm not really sure what it was. Maybe it was the fact that they were actually looking at my skill.

I was upset when the week was over and the hunters had to leave. I had come to be friends with so many of them; it was going to be so different without them.

When Artemis came, I saw the hunters talking with her. They looked a little excited. It was kind of odd. I shrugged it off and went to practice.

I felt eyes boring into the back of my head. Something, or someone, was watching me. I spun around expecting to see some annoying boy, but I was way off. Behind me, lurking in the shadows and baring it's teeth at me, was a hellhound.

I had never seen a hell hound.

I quickly got my bow and arrow. I had to kill this monster. I pulled the string back, watching the monster, trying to figure out where to shoot. I positioned myself properly and shot the arrow. I hit it perfectly. The hell hound disappeared in a cloud of dust.

I heard a little clapping and spun around. Standing there was Artemis and her hunters.

"Lady Artemis," I said kneeling. "What are you doing here?"

"The girls told me about you and I wanted to see you for myself. And I must say that was good archery."

"Thank you M'Lady. My father is Apollo; I guess I got the talent from him."

"Possibly," Artemis said, nodding.

"Lady Artemis," one of the girls said. "We must go soon. Are you going to ask her?"

"W-what does she mean?" I asked nervously, my heart beating fast.

Artemis smiled, "How would you like to join the Hunters of Artemis?"

My dream had finally come true.

**The End!**

**Sooooo... How'd you like it? I hope you like it, cause I worked HARD! Please, please, please review! I love it when I see that someone else reviewed, it make my day!**

**Bye!**


End file.
